With security being an ever growing concern, particularly in the case of buildings, offices, residences, etc., useful devices have been developed to secure and protect such structures. One such security concern is damage caused by explosions, such as a bomb detonation, that may occur exterior to a building or dwelling. Though a building's inherent structural integrity can often mitigate the impact of some types of explosions, the impact can actually be aggravated by the presence of windows in the building. Glass shards from breaking windows may cause substantial damage and injury to persons and property inside a building even if the structural damage to the building was minimal. Because windows often dominate the facade of buildings, the security risks they pose require further attention.
In the case of an explosion detonated exterior of a building, often the resulting blast force is directed toward the interior of the building. If this occurs in the vicinity of a glass window, then, not only will the force of the blast shatter the window, but it will create the equivalent of shrapnel which will be projected into the building. The broken shards of glass projecting into the interior of the building obviously create very hazardous conditions for occupants therein. It, thus, would be beneficial to provide a window assembly that is blast-resistant to mitigate the deleterious impact of shattering windows typically created during an explosion or similar circumstance.
Accordingly, the following disclosure provides, in one illustrative embodiment, a blast-resistant window assembly comprising a window, and first and second brackets. The window is fitted within an opening having at least one wall. The first bracket comprises a brace located adjacent the window, and a stop located adjacent the opposing wall. The second bracket is located adjacent the wall, and is configured to receive the stop. During an explosion, force created therefrom causes the window to engage the brace of the first bracket to cause the stop of same to be received by the second bracket.
In the above described and other embodiments, the window assembly may comprise: a window arcuately deforming to distribute the force on the same; the window engaging a brace creating a space between the wall and the window to allow pressure created by the force of the explosion to pass therebetween; a slot existing between a first bracket and the window prior to an explosion; a window comprising a sash located at the periphery thereof; a portion of the sash engaging the brace portion of the first bracket; a prime window fitted within an opening and facing the window opposite the first and second brackets; a blind located within the opening and positioned between the prime window and the window; the window being a storm window; and the window being laminated with a film.
Another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure provides a blast-resistant window assembly comprising a window and a bracket. The window has a periphery and is fitted within an opening having at least a pair of spaced-apart opposing side walls. The bracket is attached to one of the side walls. The periphery of the window is removably attached to the bracket. During an explosion, an amount of force created therefrom detaches the periphery of the window from the bracket. Pressure caused by this force passes through a space which is formed by the detaching of the window periphery to reduce the force that is exerted on the window.
In the above described and other embodiments, the window assembly may comprise: an opening having a pair of spaced-apart transverse walls extending between the pair of spaced-apart opposing walls; each of the transverse walls comprising a channel bracket that receives and holds a window when the same is separated from the bracket; the window further comprising a sash located at the periphery thereof; the bracket being made from a metallic material and the sash comprising a magnet that removably attaches the sash to a bracket; the sash being made from a metallic material and the bracket comprising a magnet that removably attaches the sash to the bracket; the window deforming to distribute the force during an explosion; and a second bracket attached to one of the side walls wherein the second bracket engages the bracket.
Another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure provides a blast-resistant window assembly also comprising a window with first and second brackets. The window has a face and an end. The end of the window is fitted within an opening having at least one side wall. The first bracket comprises a length, a brace located adjacent the face of the window, a stop which extends from the brace and located generally perpendicular to and adjacent the side wall, and a protrusion extending from the brace and located adjacent the end of the window. The brace, stop, and protrusion extend at least a portion of the length of the first bracket. The second bracket also has a length, and has a channel with an opening that faces the stop of the first bracket to receive the stop during an explosion.
In the above described and other embodiments, the window assembly may comprise: a window engaging the brace of a first bracket to cause a stop of the same to engage the channel of a second bracket; a slot being located between the brace of the first bracket and the window; the brace of the first bracket abutting the window; a third bracket being removably attached to the window, wherein the window separates from the third bracket during an explosion; the length of the first bracket extending along an arcuate path; the length of the second bracket also extending along an arcuate path; the window deforming along the arcuate path of the first bracket during an explosion; the brace of the first bracket having a slot disposed therein which receives and moves the first bracket relative to a stationary member during an explosion.
Another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure provides a blast-resistant window assembly that comprises a window, a first channel, a second channel, and a bracket. The window comprises a periphery and is fitted within an opening having spaced-apart opposing side walls, and a top and bottom wall both extending between the pair of opposed side walls. The first channel is attached to the top wall, and is configured to receive at least a portion of the periphery of the window. The second channel is attached to the bottom wall, and is configured to receive at least a portion of the periphery of the window. The bracket is attached to at least one of the side walls. The periphery of the window is also removably attached to the bracket, and the window is detachable from the bracket at the periphery while held by the first and second channels during an explosion.
In the above described and other embodiments, the window assembly may comprise: a brace located adjacent the window to limit movement of the window between the first and second channels during an explosion; a catch located adjacent the brace to limit movement of same during an explosion; a prime window fitted within the opening and facing the window; and a blind located within the opening and positioned between the window and the prime window.
Another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure provides a blast-resistant window assembly that comprises a window and a bracket. The window has a length and is fitted within an opening having spaced-apart opposing walls. The bracket also has a length and is attached to one of the opposing walls. The window is detachable from the bracket to form an arcuate path along the lengths of both the window and the bracket.
In the above described and other embodiments, the window assembly may comprise: the window being detachable from the bracket during an explosion; and the window being resilient.
Another illustrative embodiment of the disclosure provides a blast-resistant window assembly comprising a window, a T-bracket, and a J-bracket. The window is fitted within an opening. The T-bracket is located adjacent the window, and has a means for maintaining the window during an explosion. The J-bracket is located adjacent the T-bracket, and is configured to receive the same for maintaining the window during the explosion.
Additional features and advantages of the blast-resistant window assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the blast-resistant window and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the blast-resistant window assembly in any manner.